Meanwhile, Gohan
by tsukibeam
Summary: A lighthearted recount of what Gohan was up to during some crucial (and not) moments in A Superhero's Destiny. Spin-off.
1. Home

Hello~

I didn't mean to write this but my hand slipped! Actually, the first draft of ASD was supposed to feature Gohan's POV a lot more but it sort of got dropped with the rewrite. Actually, this is one of those original moments that got dropped, an outtake of sorts. But I thought it was too great to cut completely so I rewrote a few things and here we are.

Anyway, I'll probably update this every once in a while. Enjoy!

* * *

Meanwhile, Gohan was receiving a thorough verbal lashing from his mother while simultaneously being fed copious amounts of steak, dumplings, miso soup, and rice.

"But _mom_ , my friend wouldn't let me go. She _clung_ to me when Videl went off to the fire," Gohan protested between bites, while Goten watched with a cheerful smile tugging at his mouth. Apparently he thought it was funny when their mother went on a tirade against someone other than him.

"And then Sailor Mini Moon had to warn me about a new threat. I had to check out the building because people could _die_ if it's true. But then I ran into another friend and she got hit by a _car_ so I carried her home."

"I can understand _that_ ," Chi-Chi yelled as she tipped her frying pan and let a large portion of stir fry fall on Gohan's plate. "But sent you to school to _learn_ , not play _games_ in an _arcade_ and then _become a superhero_. WHAT ABOUT YOUR HOMEWORK?"

"It's finished," Gohan hurriedly explained.

"Yeah! I heard him last night-you stayed up really late, Gohan," Goten looked at him in a kind of wonder. Gohan winced and shot his brother a betrayed look, while Chi-Chi's face turned red.

"YOU'RE DRAGGING YOUR BROTHER INTO THIS?" She dropped more pancakes on Goten's plate, who gobbled them up in seconds. "I won't stand for this Gohan! You need to take your studies seriously, not wasting your time at arcades and...and talking to GIRLS."

It went on for some length until Goten let out a large yawn that almost overtook his small body. Gohan couldn't help but smile, even when his mother jabbed a finger in the direction of his room and declared it to be bed time. Goten reluctantly dragged himself up the stairs and Gohan was half out of his seat when his school bag slammed down on the table in front of him.

"Oh, no, mister," Chi-Chi said menacingly as she began clearing the plates around him. "You have studying to do."

Not one to push certain subjects with his mother, Gohan obediently pulled out his books and notebooks. What a weird day, he thought, shaking his head. First the fire, then Sailor Mini Moon, her warning...Rini being hit by that car…

And yet, with all the weird that had happened, Rini's smile, and her assurance that he was someone with _interesting_ _secrets_ , made him the most panicked.


	2. Trouble

Hello~ Welcome back to another small dose of Gohan.

This one takes place immediately after Rini leaves for the right and then immediately after Gohan flies away afterward.

Enjoy!

* * *

Meanwhile, Gohan watched Rini run out of the classroom, Videl following a second later.

"Do you think it's true," Erasa said, worry obvious in her blue eyes. "A demon?"

The class erupted into whispers, as if triggered by Erasa's questions. The history teacher tried frantically to bring order back to his class but to no avail.

The room filled with the sounds of chairs scraping against the floor, pens clattering to the floor, as every student stood in unison and went to the windows, wondering aloud if they could see anything.

In the middle of it all, Gohan was pushed aside by his own friends and when they reached the window, Gohan straightened. He saw the teacher had abandoned his post at the front of the room and was physically trying to force the students back to their seats.

Gohan sat in his seat, books and papers still in front of him in a neat stack next to Rini's things. His black eyes shifted from the window to the unguarded, and unwatched door. And slowly, Gohan stood, hardly believing his luck.

Videl was gone and with no one watching he could slip away quietly.

No hurried excuses, just...

He hurried down the stairs just in case someone _did_ notice, and slipped out of the classroom, door clicking softly closed behind him.

* * *

Exactly one minute after Saiyaman flew off the rooftop Mini Moon stood on, his cell phone began to ring. Every fiber in his being groaned at the sound, knowing without looking that he was in deep trouble with whoever was calling.

 _Please don't be mom please don't be mom…_

He stopped mid-flight and dug his phone out of his pocket and almost sagged to the ground in relief. Bulma.

He pressed the green answer call and instantly regretted it when Bulma's loud voice almost blew out his ear drum.

"His royal PAIN IN THE ASS would like to know why he felt a powerful energy where you're supposed to be going to school-even though he has his OWN PHONE and can do it his DAMN SELF."

Switching phones, and rubbing his ringing ear, Saiyaman heard Vegeta shout something in the background but it was lost when Bulma stared up again.

"And what's the deal with you MISSING SCHOOL? Chi-chi called _demanding_ to know what _I_ did to you. Now, let me tell you something, _Great_ _Saiyaman_ , you better NOT drag me into your superhero business-I made your costume and _that's it_."

Saiyaman rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, guilt and a smidgen of panic running through him. "Sorry Bulma. Is she really mad?"

Bulma laughed shamelessly, sounding gleeful when she said, " _m_ _ad_? Oh, buddy, you're in a world of pain when you get home _and_ when you come over to explain. Whatever happened in the city interrupted Vegeta's training and _you know_ how he gets what _that happens_. And you know how _I_ get when he's mad."

Saiyaman gulped. Between his mother, Bulma, _and_ Vegeta's tempers flaring-all against him-he was about ninety percent the battle of the century was about to occur. Damage control-he needed to fix things, starting with his mother. He cast a resigned look in the direction of his house and sighed. In the background, Vegeta yelled something again.

"I'll explain tomorrow," he said, and then glanced back behind him, toward the city and the fight he had just been in. "I need to head home first."

"A wise decision," Bulma said, and promptly hung up.

Saiyaman shoved his phone back in his pocket and started toward the school for his forgotten school bag. He could still sense Mini Moon on the roof, still as the night, and sighed again. There was no way he could do a patrol in the city tonight, not when he was already in trouble with his mom. The thought, twined with guilt, nagged at him the whole flight home.


	3. Summary

Meanwhile, Gohan sat with the Briefs family around their kitchen table. He slumped into his chair as he finally finished the tale of the past few days.

"So what you're saying," Bulma idly stirred the spoon in her coffee, "is some demons from the past are mysteriously showing up after an explosion-in the lab I just bought, _by the way_ -caused a building to burn down. And you get to fight them with a pink skirted mystery Scout who heals them with a magic stick and the daughter of the _man who stole your Cell victory_."

"Er," Gohan began. "Yes." He scratched the back of his neck and laughed nervously because when she put it like that...

Across the kitchen table, Vegeta was completely unimpressed by the whole situation while Trunks stared at Gohan with wide eyed wonder.

"That's so cool, Gohan," he said, his blue eyes bright as could be, "you really are a superhero-hey, can I join you next time? Mom can make me a costume-but no stupid outfits-and then we can fight together!"

Gohan opened his mouth, ready to fling out a ton of protests but Bulma's eye twitched and she glared at Trunks, beating him to it. "You'll do no such thing, it's too dangerous for you!"

Trunks scoffed, flatly dismissing his mother. "I could take them, right Dad? I'm the strongest kid in the world. _And_ it'd make a good _training exercise_."

Gohan couldn't help but let a small smirk grace his lips. As much as he hated the idea of Trunks out in the field, the kid was smart. He knew what kind of power the words _training exercise_ wielded with his father.

Indeed, Vegeta seemed intrigued by the idea but when Bulma turned her glare to him, the glint in her eyes speaking volumes that Gohan wasn't about to attempt to decipher (a shudder when down his spine), the prince shook his head.

"You'll do no such thing, boy," Vegeta said gruffly before spearing Gohan with his obsidian eyes. "This is your mess and therefore you are the one who shall clean it."

Gohan had been expecting that from the Saiyan Prince so he simply nodded and turned back to Bulma. "By the way...we found a badge on the demon victim today. It said she worked here, in the radioactive safety response."

Bulma groaned loudly, suddenly looking as if she wanted to chug a barrel of acid but settled for her coffee. She stood, slamming the now empty mug onto the table and brandished her cell phone as if it were a weapon.

"You two are on your own for the next several hours while I do some damage control," she said to Vegeta and Trunks. "If you interrupt me then so help me, I will eviscerate you with science. _Am I clear._ "

Trunks looked truly terrified and he nodded mutely. Vegeta simply crossed his arms and scoffed. Though they (Gohan included) had no doubts over Bulma's scientific abilities, and knew that she could find a way to eviscerate them if she put even five percent of her brain power toward it, the prince looked indifferent.

"Fine." He stood and walked to one of the kitchen doors, the one that would lead him to the gravity room. "But don't go crawling to the Dragon Balls when you find yourself bored at night after my death." He walked out, completely ignoring the flash in Bulma's eyes.

"FINE," Bulma shouted, and stormed off in the opposite direction, already yelling into her phone.

Gohan, looking vaguely horrified at this turn of conversation, stood and grabbed his bag. "I, uh, think I should head home."

Trunks nodded and then turned to him with pleading (and slightly disgusted) eyes. "Can I come with you?"

"Yeah, take Goten out while I deal with Mom."

"Why are our families so weird?"

"Could be worse," Gohan said, "we could be _boring_."

Now Trunks truly looked disgusted and he hook his head vigorously. "No _way_. I like flying and blowing things up."

Gohan couldn't help but agree, though he wished there was a little less _blowing things up_ these days and more...well, more of everything else. More hanging out with his friends, getting to know them better. Studying with Rini, with her pleas for ending her boredom and the way she could down a cheeseburger like she were a Saiyan herself…

But then, he rationalized, if the city was quiet and peaceful (demon free), he probably wouldn't have met Mini Moon. He had long given up trying to figure out what she looked like; all of her features were fuzzy from some magic or something but...he wondered…

* * *

The Prince of all Saiyans just can't be bothered.

This scene brought to you by...well, I just wanted to write Vegeta for a second.

Also, I'm still working on the next chapter of ASD. It's proving to be trickier than I anticipated but hopefully it'll be up sometime next week. As always, thanks for reading and reviewing!


	4. Turf Wars

~Takes place immediately after Chapter 14 of ASD. Enjoy!~

* * *

Meanwhile, Gohan swore as Rini disappeared but he had no time to think of what he just saw, not when Vegeta burst out of Capsule Corp. Over in the residential wing, several lights winked to life. Gohan rushed to meet Vegeta.

The two Saiyans crashed together in a shockwave, the air around them blowing over the lawn with a _whoosh_. Gohan caught Vegeta in both arms and wrestled him to the ground. It wasn't easy, which Gohan anticipated, being Vegeta.

The older prince landed a few blows on Gohan, though he was able to easily dodge many others.

"Vegata, _stop_ ," Gohan cried as he sent a snarling kick to the teen.

"Why didn't you detain her," came the growling answer.

"She's scared-"

"She should be."

"Vegeta, she's a friend," Gohan said quickly as he caught both of Vegeta's fists in his own. The prince stilled, a dangerous calm setting over him. "Just let me talk to her."

Vegeta pushed back at Gohan, reminding him that he could break out at any second he pleased. "A _friend_ of yours? She is a lowly thief."

Gohan tightened his grip on Vegeta, arms straining in a way they hadn't in years. "No, she isn't. I'm sure she had a good reason for being here."

Vegeta said nothing, only growling at Gohan who stared him down, silently pleading. He was only vaguely aware that they were hovering above the compound and distantly, he felt Rini- _Sailor Mini Moon_ -return to her apartment but he kept his relief from Vegeta.

"Vegeta!"

Both Saiyans jerked at the voice and looked down to see Bulma clad in a nightgown, her hair mussed from sleep, and golden light from the open kitchen door illuminating her. She looked anything but thrilled by Gohan's presence.

"What the _hell_ is going on?"

" _Nothing_ ," Gohan answered quickly.

"Yeah?" Bulma crossed her arms and sent up a glare that rivaled Vegeta's. "Then why are _you_ here and why is my husband vowing to _murder_ someone?"

"One of his _friends_ decided make an unauthorized visit," Vegeta spat in the direction in which he sensed Rini. Gohan immediately, non too subtly drifted, in front of the prince.

It was a terrifying thing, to be one the receiving end of one of Bulma's glares. Gohan gulped but, after staring back at Vegeta for a moment to make sure he wasn't about to fly off after Rini, descended to the dark compound lawn.

"Explain yourself," Bulma demanded, tapping her foot, and then rolling her eyes when Trunks came flying out from the house behind her. " _Trunks_ -go back inside!"

The purple haired boy ignored his mother, diving straight for Vegeta in excitement. "What happened, Dad? Can I go fight them?"

" _No_ ," answered both of his parents, and then glared back at Gohan.

"Er," Gohan began, shifting from foot to foot. "I felt her teleport and then Vegeta's energy flare. I figured something was wrong so I came here as fast as I could. She's a friend from school. Rini. I'm not sure why she was here. But I can find out. As long as you _don't_ kill her, Vegeta."

The prince merely gave a noncommittal grunt. Gohan took that as an affirmative but sighed in relief even as the Vegeta asked, "why did her energy change?"

And Gohan, still slightly dazed that his suspicions were confirmed, took a heaving breath and released it. "Because she's a Sailor Scout. Mini Moon."

Gohan didn't have much experience with normal people, nor did he really have a clear grasp on what that meant (Trunks maintained it was _boring_ ) but he was about ninety percent sure that that revelation would at least produce some kind of shock or amazement. _He_ certainly felt it himself because _how could he have missed it_? And, well, it was odd to meet someone his own age that possessed more power than the average human. It was novel, really, something he didn't realize he was missing until it was presented in front of him.

As it was, only Trunks was actually impressed, his eyes growing into large saucers. Bulma tapped her foot impatiently and Vegeta cracked his knuckles.

"Good, she can fight then."

" _Vegeta_."

Gohan only received twin glares in response. "Look, just...let me talk to her. We're having a rough time in Satan City and I'm pretty sure this is related."

" _That_ wasn't my problem before," Bulma jabbed a finger into his chest. "But now she's on _my_ turf so I swear to Kami, she better not come back."

"Sooo," Trunks dragged the word out, sounding a little bitter. "Does this mean I don't get to fight her?"

" _Trunks_!"

"Back to your chambers, boy!"

Gohan slumped forward as Bulma sighed, relenting, and clasped a firm hand on Vegeta's arm, dragging him back inside. He waved them good night, taking Vegeta's final glare in stride.

He glanced back in Rini's direction, where he could feel her ki moving back and forth in the same, small space. Pacing. His mouth twisted into something that wasn't quite a frown.

He could only imagine how freaked out she must be that he saw her transform. And what a difference that made; he saw her so clearly, no glamour at all. Just Rini, frightened and panicked.

Gohan heaved out a sigh and floated into the air. Not that it would make any difference in her attitude toward him. She still didn't trust him, that much was clear, not after she teleported away. His anger...disappointment was still present, still pulled at his mind and twisted in his chest but...it was only fair she didn't trust him. Not when he hadn't really given her a reason to.

"I need to tell her," he muttered to himself as he burst higher into the sky, toward home.

That plan, nerve wracking as it was because how did one _casually_ drop the superhero identity bomb? "Oh, hey, I'm Saiyaman by the way, let's go bag some gangsters"...that didn't seem appealing. But...decision made, Gohan at least felt a twinge of hope.

* * *

I'm 2000% sure that there _is_ a security system at Capsule Corp, and that its creation created much morbid glee within Bulma. But, she only uses it when Vegeta is away (which is almost never) so as to not insult him.


End file.
